I just want save your life
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Bella esta gravida de Edward Cullen. Mas a sua vida esta em perigo e Jacob tenta salvar sua vida fazendo uma proposta. Bella aceita a proposta! E edward? ira ter outro bebe? ficará com edward ou om Jacob? Enjoy


_Nao aconselhavel para quem gosta da Renesme, ela afinal **nao** vai nascer.....  
Jacob/Leah Edward/Bella....  
ENJOY_

* * *

Acordei desolada com a proposta de Jacob.

Na noite anterior Jake me dissera com a sua voz doce e delicada:

''_Bella tenta compreender que esse monstrinho te está a matar.  
Se deixares o Carlisle agir, poderás quando estivares recuperado, ter mais filhos e eu disponibilizo-me.  
Bells por favor, isso está a matar-te_.''

Como era possível aquele lobo idiota pensar que deixaria Carlisle matar o meu bebé?! Como?!  
_  
(N/B: Não é idiota! É lindo!)_

Agora sentada no sofá, quase não abrindo os olhos, ouvi Edward e Jacob conversando.

Conseguia sentir uma mão fria tocar na minha testa.  
Provavelmente era Rosalie que estava a verificar a minha temperatura.

Pouco depois Edward sentou-se aos meus pés, olhando fixamente para mim.

-Meu amor, como te sentes? - Perguntou-me

A sua voz transmitia uma tristeza enorme, como se o mundo estivesse a acabar.

Tentei arranjar força para mexer os maus lábios.

-Sim. Estou bem. -menti.

Não podia dizer que estou a sentir-me horrivelmente mal.  
Se o fizesse Edward iria ficar pior do que já estava e iria se sentir culpado.

Jacob aproximou-se de mim e encostou a sua mão intensamente quente na minha.  
O meu coração fraco bateu com maior frequência e estremeci.

Edward olhou para Rosalie e disse:

-Rose podes vir comigo lá fora?

Rosalie não respondeu.

Limitou-se a ficar em silêncio e chateada levantou-se do chão.

Jacob lançou um olhar a Edward e ambos sorriram.  
Mas este sorriso era triste, era de desespero.

Quando fica-mos sozinhos na sala, Jacob ajoelhou-se junto do sofá e agarrando-me a mão com força perguntou-me:

-Bells pensas-te naquilo que te disse?

Lembrar-me da sua proposta sufocava-me.

-Não, ainda não pensei. Mas acho que tu já sabes bem a resposta que te irei dar. O bebé que está dentro de mim é especial. É único. E é meu. Ele significa o amor e a união entre mim e o Edward. - Respondi quase sem forças novamente.

Olhei de raspão para Jake e vi que ele estava triste.  
Se não conhece-se tão bem o meu melhor amigo iria dizer que ele estava furioso comigo.  
E se calhar estava.  
De repente apercebi-me que tinha sido bruta nas palavras que tinha prenunciado para Jacob.

-Jake, hum…

-Não Bella. Não é preciso. Deixa.

Agora Jacob chorava.

Pela primeira vez vi o meu amigo chorar e a culpada do seu sofrimento era eu.  
Nesse momento apetecia-me gritar, chorar e só para não o fazer sofrer era capaz de aceitar a sua proposta.

Edward apareceu na sala e chegou perto de mim e de Jacob.

-Sim, Bella. Eu não me importo. - Respondeu Edward olhando para mim.

Edward sabia o que eu estava a pensar?  
Ou simplesmente conhecia-me bem?

Era estranho.

Não consegui responder de imediato.

Estava a avaliar a expressão dos dois homens que estavam junto de mim.  
Dos dois homens que eu amava e que não podia ver sofrer.  
Dos dois homens que me amavam e que a toda a hora me tentavam salvar.

Jacob e Edward estavam ambos a olhar para o chão.  
Nunca os tinha visto assim tão unidos.  
Talvez um dia viessem a ser melhores amigos.

Emmett apareceu na sala interrompendo os meus pensamentos com mais algumas piadas dele.

-Então guerreira? Ainda a lutar? Tu tens coragem miúda!

Não respondi nem olhei para ele.  
Meus olhos estavam fixados no rosto de Edward que tinha agora mandado um olhar mortífero a Emmett e em Jacob que ainda estava a chorar com o seu olhar perfeito fixado no chão da sala.

Emmett deixou de sorrir e voltou a sair da sala.  
Pelo som que fazia ao falar, deveria ir ter com a sua cara-metade, Rosalie, que ainda permanecia no andar de cima á espera que Edward a voltasse a chamar.

-Bella. Eu sei que não me amas como eu te amo a ti. Nem precisas de me amar da mesma forma. Eu. Só. Te quero. Salvar. - Disse Jacob chorando e apertando a minha mão frágil com mais força á medida que ia prenunciando cada palavra.

As suas palavras, a sua maneira de dizer, tudo, acabara de me assustar completamente.

'_Eu só te quero salvar'_.

Essas palavras tocaram-me no coração.

Jacob era capaz fazer essa monstruosidade só para me salvar?!

Sim, para Jacob um acto desses era uma monstruosidade.

Olhei para Edward e este sorrio-me.  
Um sorriso sincero e apaixonado era o que eu precisava para saber que ele estava de acordo com Jacob e que queria que eu aceita-se.

Então olhei para Jake e muito dificilmente lhe disse:

-Jake, eu, aceito. Eu aceito a tua proposta.

Jacob se levantou de repente e sorriu.  
Depois deu dois pulinhos e abraçou-me.

-Obrigado amor! - Disse Edward quando olhei para ele e retorqui o sorriso.

-De nada.

-Vou chamar o carlisle para te tirar isso dai. - Disse Edward correndo a maior velocidade que conseguia.

Na sala só estava eu e Jacob.

-Obrigado Bells. Agora posso salvar a tua vida.

-Jake és sempre um exagerado.

Depois disso vi Edward e carlisle á minha frente.  
Ambos sorriam e eu retorqui-lhes o sorriso.  
Por mais estranho que parece-se sentia-me também feliz com a decisão que tinha tomado e de repente ficou tudo escuro.

Horas depois acordei e vi Jacob e Edward do meu lado sorrindo.

-Olá meu amor! - Disse Edward dando-me um beijo na testa.

-Oi Bells é bom ver esses olhos lindos brilharem novamente.

Jacob estava em pé e parecia eléctrico.

Senti uma enorme felicidade percorrer o meu corpo.

Mas senti-me estranha.  
Já não tinha o meu bebé dentro de mim.  
Já não o sentia.

Deixei a minha mão descer a barriga para ver se tudo aquilo era real.  
Parecia ter sido um sonho do qual acabara de acordar.

-Bella minha queria não te preocupes. Agora estas bem! E daqui a uns dias voltarás a sentir-te mamã.

Sorri.

-Como te sentes Bells?

-Bem. Porque?

-Porque te quero levar daqui por esta noite.

Vi Edward lançar um olhar furioso a Jacob.

-Sai da minha cabeça! - Disse Jacob a rir.

-Ok! Mas nem te atrevas a abusar.

Edward e Jacob sorriram em simultâneo.

…

1 INSEMINAÇÃO ARTIFICIAL* e 9 Meses depois (N.A/O edward nao ia mesmo deixar o jake levar a bella pra passear, né, XD)

…

-É uma menina! - Gritou Carlisle.

Jacob estava do meu lado a chorar de felicidade e Edward do outro lado me segurando a mão sorria de felicidade.

Depois de limpar a minha filha, carlisle levou a minha bebé para perto de mim.

Peguei-lhe ao colo e disse:

-Eu amo-te Edward. – Sorri para ele. - E Jacob, tu és o melhor amigo do mundo. A nossa filha é linda e tem os teus olhos, olha!

Alice foi quem escolheu o nome da minha bebe.

Um nome requintado e que combinava perfeitamente com o rosto da minha bebé.

'_**Elisabeth**_'

A partir desse dia Jacob tomou a responsabilidades de um pai babado e Edward continuou do meu lado, como sempre.  
Uns anos depois, simultaneamente edward me transformou, o meu poder era poder falar com animais, fazendo com que eu não tivesse o cheiro dos vampiros normais,  
o Jake agradeceu por isso e o resto do bando tambem...  
E agora a noiva do jake, que é a irmã de seth (Leah) estava a ajudar sempre, na mais possível das hipóteses da minha bebe se transformar em lobo.  
Edward e jacob ficaram amigos, eu agradeci por isso.  
Somos uma Família e seremos muito felizes……

Fim…

* * *

_Oie pessoal!_

_Bem a ideia dessa Fic é da minha melhor amiga SrªBlack, que foi a minha beta. _

_Eu simplesmente ajudei ela a escrever esta fic porque ela tem muito pouco tempo. _

_Em breve postarei as outras fic's!_

_Um beijo enorme para todos os/as leitores/as._

_Deixem uma linda revews e visitem o meu perfil!_

_By: Menina McCarty_

Capinha Adequada para a Fic no meu Perfil. 


End file.
